Чо'Гат/Прочее
Trivia * Чо'гат был разработан Ezreal и Guinsoo. * Имя Чо'гат, скорее всего, происходит от " ",искусственной формы жизни на Земле, созданной чтобы быть их универсальный расу рабов, которые были впервые упоминается , ; но в полной мере появляться на его романеl . ** Любопытно, что смысл имени Shoggoth в высокого давления вымышленный язык Лавкрафта, R'lyehian, будет означать "родной царства тьмы" * Другая возможность состоит в том, что имя Чо'гат является производным от "Ku'Gath" демона во вселенной Warhammer 40K. Чо'гат и Ku'Gath имеют схожие названия, оба приходят из другого измерения (мирского Пустоты и Деформации соответственно), и оба большие, чудовищные существа. * Чо'гат является первым чемпионом который получил второй легендарный образ , хотя корки имеет 2 образа ценой 1820 рп но 1 ограниченный . * Танец Чо'гат такой же, как танец Микки Мауса в Fantasmic Диснея! показать в Диснейленде. * Чо'гат делит со самый высокий базовый урон на 18 уровне (130). * До 3 сезона, значок используется для обозначения упорству стат на чемпионов тот же значок его иконку. * Значок Чо'гат для умения показывает внутреннюю утробу, подобно тому,что у из франшизы фильмов. * Чо'гат может быть вдохновлен популярной серии японских фильмов, Годзилла, поскольку Чо'гат имеет сходство с Destroyah первой формы. * Чо'гат имеет сходство с MALEBOLGIA и нарушителя закона из франшизы Спаун. * Riot cделали мини-игру по названием Cho'Gath Eats the World на 1 апреля. * Чо'гат является единственным Voidborn с именем, содержащим семь букв вместо шести. * Чо'Гат визуально очень похож на Демона-Осквернителя из фильма Спаун. Quotes * "Ah, the tangled webs we weave..." is a reference to a similar line from the epic poem Marmion, written by the Scottish poet and author . ** Cho'Gath shares this quote with . * When Cho'Gath uses his , he will sometimes exclaim, "Omnomnomnom." This is a direct reference to the , a character from the kids' show, . * Gentlemen Cho'Gath possesses many quotes that are different from the regular Cho'gath. ** The line, "I'll bite your legs off!" is a reference to British comedy group Monty Python's movie, , where the Black Knight yells the same line after being defeated and dismembered by King Arthur. ** The line, "It's funny isn't it? How your best friend can just blow up like that." is a quote from the sketch "Mrs. Niggerbaiter Explodes" from . It could also be a reference to . ** "I like a man who grins when he fights!" is a reference to a quote spoken by . ** "One can survive everything, nowadays, except death," is a quote from 19th century author and poet, . ** "Cake or death?" is a question asked by British comedian Eddie Izzard in his DVD. The answer given was, "Uh, death, please. No, cake! Cake! Cake, sorry. Sorry..." ** "Anything less would be uncivilized." may be a reference to Right Guard deodorant commercials. * Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath's quote, "Maximum Cho'Gath," is likely a reference to the series. * Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath and Hecarim share a quote, "Crush them underfoot." Skins ; * This skin is a reference to the infamous . ; * Он делит свою тему с . ; * Его одежда и голос должны представлять людей 19-го века * Этот образ стал 1 образом чемпиона с когда-либо, показанным изменением голоса за кадром. * Gentleman Cho'Gath has a personal section on the Latin America server, where he discusses -- in extremely old-fashonied and correct Spanish -- the use of proper words in League of Legends. He warns players away from slang derived from rough English-Spanish translations. For example, "ganking" is referred to as the slangy "gankear" and Gentleman Cho'Gath indicates that the correct term should be "emboscar". ; * Battlecast Cho'Gath skin has some body parts similar to from series. * Cho'Gath is currently the only champion in the game to possess two Legendary skins available in the store, Battlecast Cho'Gath and Gentleman Cho'Gath ** was the first to have 2 Legendary skins, however, both are currently unavailable for purchase. * In the spoiler for Battlecast Cho'Gath, in the top right are the names , , , and ANV (however not representing Battlecast Anivia). This is likely a hint at the other Battlecast skins to come. * Battlecast Cho'Gath appears as a miniboss in Tokyo, Japan in the flash mini-game, Cho'Gath Eats the World. * In Battlecast Cho'gath' wallpaper in the top left there can be seen a mechanical tentacle, most likeley being Battlecast Vel'koz's, and right above that there is a very dark figure emanating flames which remains a mystery. * Under a forum thread that discussed the cancellation of , Zileas noted that, in a skins meeting, someone once suggested a "Japanese Schoolgirl" or "Magical Girl" skin for Cho'Gath, and that he supports its creation. * On the schematic for Battlecast Cho'Gath, his Feral Scream is emitted by "451 Exawatt Omnisonic Speakers"; 1 Exawatt equals 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 watts. For reference, 451 Exawatts is almost 2600 times the power Earth receives from the Sun. In 1 second, it releases more energy than 2000 Tsar Bombas, the most powerful nuclear device in history, or 100 gigatons of TNT. * Battlecast Urgot can be seen in the splash art of Battlecast Cho'Gath. * The in-game model does not actually have the painted insignia that are shown in the splash art on his head and rocket covers. Relations Cho'Gath, , and are all creatures of the Void. * seeks to prevent Voidborns such as Cho'Gath from invading Valoran, and therefore opposes him. * On the other hand, seeks to release the void to the world, and therefore has allied with Cho'Gath for natural reasons. Media Themes= |-| Gentleman Cho'Gath Interrogation= |-| Cho'Gath Eats World game= cs:Cho'Gath/Galerie de:Cho'Gath/SkinsTrivia en:Cho'Gath/SkinsTrivia fr:Cho'Gath/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Cho'Gath/skórki i ciekawostki sk:Cho'Gath/SkinsTrivia